jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fly Up (Roll Up Cover)
J Weezy's song, Fly Up, is the cover version of Wiz Khalifa's "Roll Up". The remixed version of Fly Up features J Jammer a.k.a. Lil Rip. Lyrics Verse 1 Makin your breakfast, ain't ya? Like eggs with bacon in it You be callin other people not to eat it and they try it beat it anyway Let's make no mistakes Ill be here whenever they need me I fly up today Good luck anyway Then i'm gonna say... Chorus Whenever you see me And know that you need me You know that you'll call me Ill be there for ya When your in danger Ill call the Rangerz So i'm stable, and so able... To call you "friend" Or to call you "trust" You know if i help then i just must B.O.B. said, "i bet i bust" Whenever there's Sly then ill fly up Ill fly up, ill fly up Whenever Sly's there, yeah, ill fly up Ill fly up, Ill fly up Whenever they know, Sly, ill fly up Verse 2 I never smoked weed before I guess that's a competition though Best friend in the club and you try to make a party to have a show Ill get one thing straight Ill be there, yeah, on the ceiling Possible raise of action Nothing on my playlist but uh... Chorus Whenever you see me And know that you need me You know that you'll call me Ill be there for ya When your in danger Ill call the Rangerz So i'm stable, and so able... To call you "friend" Or to call you "trust" You know if i help then i just must B.O.B. said, "i bet i bust" Whenever there's Sly then ill fly up Ill fly up, ill fly up Whenever Sly's there, yeah, ill fly up Ill fly up, Ill fly up Whenever they know, Sly, ill fly up Verse 3 You know that i am...not Will.i.Am But i am J Weezy, yeah, we gonna touch the sky And if i don't, im gonna fall Ill be here when your over here And ill go back to the top Chorus Whenever you see me And know that you need me You know that you'll call me Ill be there for ya When your in danger Ill call the Rangerz So i'm stable, and so able... To call you "friend" Or to call you "trust" You know if i help then i just must B.O.B. said, "i bet i bust" Whenever there's Sly then ill fly up Ill fly up, ill fly up Whenever Sly's there, yeah, ill fly up Ill fly up, Ill fly up Whenever they know, Sly, ill fly up Remixed Lyrics Verse 1 (J Weezy) coming soon... Chorus (J Weezy & Lil Rip) Whenever you need us We will just be there For your support This is the remix Every one going to the party It's not go-go, but, yeah you know We will just crawl until we run Until we run then we will crump Then we crump till we just jump And when we jump then we'll fly up We'll fly up, We'll fly up Yeah, you know, Sly, we'll just fly up We'll fly up, We'll fly up Whenever they call know we fly up Verse 2 (Lil Rip) coming soon... Chorus (J Weezy & Lil Rip) coming soon... Verse 3 (J Weezy & Lil Rip) You know that we are...superstars Chorus (J Weezy & Lil Rip) coming soon... Category:Songs Category:J Weezy Songs Category:Seventh Album Songs